


Late Night Visit

by mimirexx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Caring, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Angst, idk what to tag, just a lot of fluff and love, that’s already it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimirexx/pseuds/mimirexx
Summary: Sasha got injured in their last mission. Back at the headquarters, Levi just planned to bring Sasha some food but it ended with him staying longer than he would’ve thought.





	Late Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short thing i wrote between the things I’ve originally planned.  
> Procrastinating? Me? Never
> 
> A huge thank you to [snk-characters-thoughts](%E2%80%9Dsnk-characters-thoughts.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) for making me remember how much i love these two together!
> 
> I’m sorry this is so short but i figured it’s better than nothing ^^;

After a failed mission outside the walls, the soldiers returned home. Far away from the titans and behind protecting walls. They’ve made many losses, uncountable soldiers wounded and injured. The mission failed and it was better they retreated before they’d lose much more precious soldiers. 

Sasha got injured badly after she tried to save Connie from a titan that came too close. The titan raised his hand and pretty much slapped her against the ground like a fly after she managed to push her friend out of the way. Connie ended the job and helped Sasha onto his horse to get her out of danger afterwards. 

It was risky and dangerous but they eventually made it back and were now getting settled in the headquarters. Mikasa took care of Sasha’s wounds, which luckily weren’t as severe as expected. She had a broken leg and bruises over her arm and face- somehow, she managed to fall just right. That didn’t mean she wasn’t in pain, though. Everything hurt, moving around was draining and, worst of all, she hasn’t gotten any food since their return. 

“Hnngg...” She shuffled uncomfortably on the bed, groaning with each time she moved a muscle. Her gaze flicked over to the window, at the bright stars and moon, illuminating her room. 

It probably was already after midnight but she wasn’t sure, she lost track of time. After what felt like hours, the door of her room opened and someone came inside. Her eyes immediately shot wide open and she licked her lips. That smell... it could only be one thing. 

“Is that-?!“

“Meat, yes.” The person, who turned out to be Levi, cut in shortly and approached her bed. “Everyone’s already sleeping and I knew you would be hungry. It’s not much but it should be enough to satisfy your needy ass for now.” 

The brunette began panting with anticipation, her drool literally rolling down her chin. “Th-That’s really considerate of you, c-captain!” 

Levi placed the tray on the nightstand so he could help Sasha sitting up and placed the pillow behind her back for support. “Whatever, just eat up.” The tray was placed onto Sasha’s lap and the soldier immediately began munching on the luscious meat gleefully. Her eyes pretty much gleamed with how good it was to eat juicy, delicious meat. 

Levi was watching her a little disgusted, but he just sighed and reached down to pull Sasha’s hair out of her face. “You eat like a pig.” He commented as he took the hair tie from the nightstand drawer and tied up the girl’s hair. Her hair shouldn’t get into the food, at very least. 

Sasha didn’t answer Levi- probably didn’t even hear him either, and, suddenly, she had the strength to move her arms around so wildly. She was way too focused on her heavenly meal and wasn’t interested in anything else. It actually was just a bowl of soup, some bread and a cup of hot tea, together with the extra meat on the side. To Sasha, this was the best meal she had in forever. 

While Sasha was pretty much moaning with each bite, Levi folded his arms over his chest and watched her almost amusedly. It was quite funny to watch Sasha eating as if she was close to starving. Even if she was always like that, this time it was different.. somehow. Levi felt different. 

“Agh-!!” Sasha suddenly exclaimed and opened her mouth to fan her burned tongue. “Hothothot!!!” She exclaimed in distress, looking up at Levi helplessly with her tongue stuck out. 

Raising a brow, Levi tilted his head lightly and let out a short snort. Then he reached down and ruffled the girl’s hair gently, “That’s your own fault, brat. Tea is hot.” He stated as a fact which made Sasha chuckle. She leaned up into his touches, liking the little affection she got a lot. 

“There’s something else hot here too...” The girl muttered to herself. Levi’s hand stopped at that and he eyed her suspiciously, but Sasha just chuckled and held up her bowl. “My soup!” She exclaimed and slurped down the rest of it quietly. Lucky for her, the bowl covered most of her face so there was no way for Levi to have seen the faint blush on her cheeks. 

By the time Sasha lowered her bowl again, the tea’s temperature cooled down just enough to be drunk without getting burned another time. When she finally was done with everything and hadn’t left a single crumble on the tray, Sasha leaned back with an satisfied sigh and placed her hand on her belly. “That was so good... Thank you, captain.”

After Levi took the tray back, Sasha carefully scooted back into a laying position. She nuzzled her head into the pillow, her gaze staying on Levi while he took the tray and headed over to the door without losing another word. 

But before he could reach out for the doorknob, the brunette spoke up timidly, “Captain? It’s really boring here, would you mind to stay?”

“Tch.” Levi sounded annoyedly, shooting her a glare from over his shoulder. “Do I look like a clown to you? Do you expect me to entertain you or what?”

“Wha-?“ She immediately shook her head before averting her gaze somewhere else. “No, sir. I just.. kinda feel lonely. I don’t want to stay here alone..” She admitted, fiddling with her blanket, “Please? Just this once. I’ll... clean up the stables, if you want!”

Her offer was turned down by Levi’s flicking wrists, “You’ve got a broken leg, it’ll take some time for you to walk again, idiot.” Nonetheless, Levi walked back over to her and took a seat on the bed as he placed the tray back on the nightstand. 

Sasha’s eyes lit up and she quickly made space on her bed for Levi to lay down next to her, giving him a huge, happy grin. The raven only stared at her like she was a maniac- which she most definitely was- and folded his arms over his chest. “No.” He said firmly. 

Then Sasha pouted, her eyes becoming sad and her lip stuck out, even quivering a little. “Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with sprinkles on top and a-“

“-Ugh..“ Levi growled and slapped his hand over her mouth, narrowing his eyes deeply. “You’re a pain in the ass, I hope you know that.” He growled under his breath. Feeling Sasha smiling behind his hand made him eventually gave in, and Levi hesitantly got into bed and laid down beside her. 

His gaze stayed fixated on the ceiling and Sasha could tell he was feeling awkward. She didn’t want him to, so she slowly inched closer until she could wrap an arm around his torso and looked up at him. The raven looked utterly confused at the soldier, his brows knitted together. 

“What’re you doing?” He questioned which made Sasha get even closer. 

“It’s called cuddling, you’ll like it.” Placing her head on Levi’s chest, Sasha closed her eyes slowly. 

“I know what cuddling is, brat. I mean-“ He stopped himself from finishing his sentence when he saw Sasha getting comfortable on his chest. She snuggled and nuzzled him, holding onto him while Levi just stared down at her. Though, the longer she was laying there, the sooner Levi just accepted it and reached down to wrap one arm around her in return. Not even Levi had the heart to pull away anymore. 

“...Goodnight.” He murmured softly, turning over to blow out the candle before finally relaxing. They just came back from the mission this afternoon, everyone needed some rest. 

When morning rolled around, Levi was already awake. He’s been awake for a while but didn’t move or talk to not wake the sleeping soldier. He found himself playing with the ends of Sasha’s hair, though, to give himself something to do. 

Soon, the brunette woke up with a yawn, her arms squeezing Levi. Her eyes blinked open slowly and she laid there lazily for a while longer. It was too early to wake up or do anything. 

She could feel that Levi still was in bed with her and turned her head over to look at him. “Morning, captain. How did you sleep?” She chirped, resting her chin on his chest as she watched him. 

The raven stared at her and just rolled his eyes at her question. “Fine. Now let me get up, I’ve got shit to do.” He ordered and tried pushing himself up but Sasha was faster and kept him down. 

“Not now. I wanna cuddle some longer!” She whined like a child which earned herself a flick on the forehead, making her whine. 

“That was enough cuddling for you. There’s work waiting for me.” He repeated and pushed her back, only to be embraced once again. “Oi!”

“Levi, please.” Sasha dropped the title and looked at him with big eyes and a pout. “Just a little longer.” 

With a heavy sigh, Levi plopped back into the pillow and glared at the brunette. “You’re even more annoying than Jaeger.” He commented as Sasha just smiled. 

“Let’s play a game.”

Levi snarled, “Are you fucking-“

“C’mon. If you win, I’ll let you go.” She offered. 

The raven grumbled something under his breath, but ended up nodding nonetheless. The faster he got out, the faster he could finish his work. 

“Alright, you need to close your eyes and guess what I’m drawing on your chest.”

“That’s the most stupid game I’ve ever heard of.“ Levi deadpanned. 

“Just close your eyes, grumpy.” Sasha giggled, yet a little scared in case she crossed the line with her little nickname. 

Levi didn’t look pleased- then again, when did he even look pleased to begin with? He was still frowning and for a second, Sasha thought he’d slap her. Instead, he just exhaled and closed his eyes to just get done with it. 

The girl smiled and pressed her finger against Levi’s chest. Before she could even do anything, Levi spoke up, “Meat.”

“Hey!” Sasha complained, “I didn’t even start yet! That didn’t count!” 

The raven would’ve rolled his eyes but, since they were closed, he just clicked his tongue annoyedly.

Huffing, Sasha placed her hand back on the captain’s chest and glanced up at him. She sucked in a breath and carefully leaned up so she was facing him. Her eyes traveled all over the handsome features of his face and stopped at his lips. 

“Get done with it already, brat.”

Heart thumping against her chest, Sasha sucked in a breath and trailed her hand up so she was cupping Levi’s cheek in her palm and could tilt his head. She saw the change in his expression; his brows suddenly lifted all the way up, his lips parting as if to say something. 

But before he had any chance to do so, Sasha quickly closed the gap between them by pressing her lips against his. She shut her eyes tightly, tense, and maybe a little scared- a lot scared. 

The kiss barely lasted a few seconds before the brunette pulled back again, her cheeks tinted in a beautifully deep shade of red. She looked down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Silence. 

It was unbearable. She couldn’t tell if she should be happy or just made the biggest mistake of her entire life. This was Levi, after all. Cold, stoic, mean Levi. 

On the other hand, Levi also was really compassionate and had a good heart. Deep inside, he wasn’t as mean as he let people think. Sasha saw him interacting with animals or people who were close to him, like Hanji and Erwin. It was a hard shell with a core made of pure gold. 

And that was what made these feelings inside her grow from day to day. She caught herself watching him more often than she should, worrying about his well being and his health. Levi soon grew to be such an important person in her life and she didn’t believe it was coincidence that, out of all people, Levi was the one who came to bring her food. After all, he could’ve just told anyone to do it. 

Not to mention that he actually agreed to sleeping next to her and agreed to playing this stupid game with her. He didn’t say anything when she called him by his name, not even when she gave him a nickname... Something deep inside her told her that maybe, just maybe, Levi didn’t only saw her as a soldier. Maybe, to him, she meant just as much. 

But now that she really kissed him and made the first step, Sasha was scared. What did she even think? Levi was her captain, her superior, in no way it’d be acceptable for them to be.. a thing, would it? Her heart took over her mind and now she didn’t know what to do anymore. 

How could she even be so stupid? Levi was the captain of the Survey Corps! He had responsibilities and duties and if people found out he started something with one of his soldiers, they’d think wrong of him and probably lose their respect towards him. 

Also, she had a feeling he was pretty close with Hanji. She once heard him saying he bathed and cleaned her repeatedly and always saw them together. It didn’t have to mean anything, of course, but Sasha didn’t have a good feeling about that. Sure, she was very close with Connie too, but she didn’t bathe him...

“...I’m sorry, captain. I got ahead of myself.” She muttered once the silence became too tense to bear any longer and swallowed the lump in her throats. “You.. can leave, I won’t bother you anymore...” 

With that, Sasha pulled herself away from Levi and carefully scooted to the other side of the bed to give Levi space. She turned around so her back was facing him and stared at the wall in front of her. 

Levi was still so quiet and Sasha began trembling. What would happen now? Would he hit her because she took advantage of him like that? Or would he let her clean the whole castle for weeks? Or maybe he’d kick her out of the military..? What would happen?! She didn’t know. 

After what seemed like forever, she heard shuffling on the bed and shut her eyes tightly, preparing herself for what was about to come. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, turning her over, and soon after, felt the same hand cupping her chin. The girl shivered, her eyes gleaming with tears. 

“C-capt-“ She wasn’t even able to start her sentence and already felt these soft lips connecting with her own. She hiccuped against Levi’s lips and shut her eyes tightly as she turned around and clutched onto Levi’s shirt. 

This time, the kiss lasted much longer. It made Sasha’s heart flutter and made all the negative thoughts fade away in a matter of an heartbeat. The tears that formed in her eyes escaped and dripped down her cheeks, all the way down. 

A couple of good moments later, Levi broke the kiss, his hands coming up to hold Sasha’s face, his thumbs gingerly rubbing away her tears. “I will leave because I’ve got work to get done,” He stated, “But I can assure you, I’ll come be back in the evening. And then I’ll be the one bothering you.” 

Sasha laughed weakly at that and nuzzled his palms with closed eyes. “Sounds fair.” Her heart calmed down again and her whole body began relaxing. This felt right, it felt comfortable and it was such a big burden that got lifted off her shoulders. She was just overthinking it all in her panic. Finally, Sasha was at peace. 

“Just rest now. I’ll tell one of the brats to get you breakfast.” He leaned up to press a long kiss on Sasha’s forehead before he got up from the bed and fixed the blanket around her a little. “And wash up, you smell like shit.” He said a little more seriously but Sasha could see he didn’t really mean it and just wanted her to get clean. Maybe that’d get her more cuddles.

A smile, “Will do.” 

With a last nod, Levi lifted the tray he brought with him last night and walked over to the door. He opened it, walked out, and gently closed it behind himself. 

The brunette watched him leave and stared at the door with a big smile. 

She felt like an idiot, a happy idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [Tumblr](%E2%80%9Dmimirexx.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)  
> !
> 
> Feedback and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
